


Rooftop Reassurance

by my_happy_little_bean



Series: let’s indulge bean in their slightly low quality, very personal fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logince - Freeform, M/M, some deep rooftop chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean
Summary: Logan finds a stranger one night sitting on balcony rails in tears, a thousand feet above the city below; then find Roman six months later, standing on a table singing with a bright grin. Both occurrences confuse him, but he decides to chat with him for both.Based on the prompt: you saw him on the rooftop twice; once at a party, and the other when he was sitting on the ledge.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: let’s indulge bean in their slightly low quality, very personal fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Rooftop Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: talks about committing suicide (though no one dies), alcohol consumption, depression, swearing, breakups
> 
> a/n - pt. 3 of ‘let’s indulge bean in their slightly low quality, very personal fics’ ~ (a real series now on ao3 oops–)
> 
> this time, this was all inspired by one of my deep dives on tik tok at 3 am. yes, i’m actually writing based off a tik tok. this is where i’m at now (there’s funny people there alright–)
> 
> anyway here’s hoping that this all makes sense and is good enough to justify me posting it, heh :’) 
> 
> enjoy!

“Holy shit.”

Virgil lowered his drink. “What?”

Logan didn’t give Virgil a response, instead moving past him in the direction his eyes were set on. He didn’t even look back when Virgil made an attempt to further question him. 

He knocked into a few drunk shoulders in his haste, making his way to the rooftop entrance. 

_Logan had been to Patton’s apartment a few times and for some strange reason, there was always a party happening. Maybe that was because, for an even stranger reason, Patton always had something to celebrate._

_The day he found him was after Patton’s almost-birthday party._

Streamers weaved themselves through the balcony railing, the sign reading “Happy Birthday (for real this time)!” now lopsided and close to the floor. Logan’s eyes scanned the entire scene until he saw

_A man, sitting on the rails of the balcony, with his legs dangling over the edge and in the air._

Roman, standing on a table, holding his drink high in the air with a big grin. 

_Logan slowly approached him, afraid that if he made any sudden movements, the ghost of him would disappear in an instant._

_However, when he got close enough to the man,_ _he realized this was no ghost._

In fact, Roman was already responding to him, hopping off the table and waving a few friends off before going in his direction. 

_Logan felt a chill run down his spine._

“Hey!” Roman said brightly, holding his arms up for what appeared to be a hug. Logan, still stiff from surprise, simply let it happen. “What’s up?”

“What’s up?” Logan echoed incredulously. “You’re standing on a table.”

_“Are you alright?”_

Roman blinked. “I’m fine!”

 _“_ **_Totally_ ** _fine.”_

Logan felt a smile drift onto his face, one of a foreign kind of relief he wasn’t expecting. 

“It’s...well, it is really good to see you,” Logan said, pushing up his glasses. He could smell the beer off of Roman’s pearly grin. Oh well. 

“You look...good,” Logan hesitantly added. 

_The man laughed so hard, but didn’t turn around. He doubled over in his hysterics, and Logan’s breath hitched._

“Why thank you, Microsoft nerd!” Roman chirped, still laughing as he reached over to grab Logan’s hand. The contact made Logan’s head spin. 

“So are you going to dance with me?” 

_“Because no one danced with me tonight.”_

Logan blinked.

“Dance?” 

“This is a party, bro-chacho!” Roman let go of his hand to swing his arm around Logan’s still-tense shoulder. “We gotta dance! Besides, it’s the least I can do for

_the man who’s gonna save my life,” the man laughed again. “Is that who you’re gonna be?”_

_Logan paused. “It is unreasonable of me to assume I could save your life, but I can get you standing next to me, which would be a good start.”_

_He outstretched his hand to the man who wasn’t even looking at him._

_“Please,_

Roman, you don’t have to repay me for anything,” Logan said slowly. “I haven’t talked to you in so long;I am just glad to see you.”

_The man turned his head slightly. Against the forgotten fairy lights’ hues, Logan could see streaks of black mascara trailing down his cheeks. Then, he turned his head back, facing away from him once more._

“I’m glad to see you too,” Roman said; more softer, _more vulnerable_ this time. “Sorry, I’m not like, keeping you from anything am I? I kinda just saw you and went for it, heh. I can let you go back to whatever you’re doing...?” 

“No no,” Logan hummed. 

_“I’m going to sit with you.”_

Roman nodded readily with that glowing smile again, taking Logan’s hand once more and leading them to a quiet corner of the balcony, next to the rails

_Logan did his best to climb over, shakily settling himself a thousand feet above the ground._

_“You should get off,” the man said darkly._

_“You should as well.”_

“How have you been doing?” Logan asked as he and Roman sat on a couch next to each other. Roman smiled, almost sheepishly. 

“Better, actually,” he admitted. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Logan felt the words "already?" sit on his tongue, but he decided to actively practice this 'empathy' Patton had mentioned to him once.

“Ah really?”

“Yeah.” Roman’s smile only grew. “His name is Dr. Picani. He's really good at his job.”

 _“I got dumped,” the man groaned, seemingly giving up on getting Logan to leave him alone. His grasp on the rails tightened, which Logan was secretly thankful for. “I know it’s a stupid reason for being this upset and an even_ **_stupider_ ** _reason to be sitting on a balcony because it was never really a good relationship to begin with, but_ **_fuck_ ** _I loved him and he was the only familiar thing in my life keeping me…”_

_He lifted one hand to wave it around, wobbling ever so slightly. He seemed to be struggling to find words because he finished by saying, “You know?”_

_“Please be careful–”_

_“I just don’t_ **_fucking_ ** _get it,” the man cut him off. He motioned over to the city below them, barely buzzing as the late night simmered into early morning. “Isn’t this the part in life where everything clicks? When you’re 28 with someone you love and a job you don’t hate? Isn’t this the part where you stare out at the world you live in and smile because you got past the bad shit and now you’re here?”_

_Logan sighed._

_“I...I don’t think that part ever comes.”_

_“This is the worst rooftop reassurance ever.”_

“Oh." Logan chuckled. "Well, he sounds like a very positive presence in your life.”

“You know, you can just say you’re happy for me,” Roman teased, nudging him slightly, “you know, like a normal person?” 

Logan blushed. “I _am_ happy for you.” 

_“When’s the part where I’m happy, then?” the man continued. New tears seemed to run across dried ones. “If that part never comes, is there at least a part where I’m just...okay?”_

_“Of course there is.” Against his better caution, he lifted his own hand and rested it against the stranger’s knee. “There are plenty of moments; better moments. There is no singular part in which your life changes for the better and stays that way forever, but there is a continuous stream of...of better moments.”_

“I never got to formally thank you for that night,” Roman said once some silence had passed. He giggled again, all light and airy. “Well, never got to thank you properly. I was too drunk when I said thank you that night, so that doesn’t count.” 

“You are also drunk now.”

“...that’s besides the point.” Roman cleared his throat. “So to make up for it, I– Roman Prince– would like to say

_“I’m sorry,” the man said. He laughed again, all dark and heavy. “I know it’s probably not a great look, to be drunk and sitting on the edge of a balcony that’s waaaay too high above the ground–"_

_“Glad we are finally addressing that.”_

_“–but I appreciate the fact that you stayed. Really, I do.”_

Logan nodded. “Of course, Roman.” 

_A beat of silence._

_“I...I wasn’t going to jump.” Roman cleared his throat. “Obviously.”_

_Logan gulped, suddenly afraid. “Obviously.”_

_“I just needed to clear my head.”_

_“Understandable.”_

_“But– and now this is going to sound concerning but it’s not–”_

_“Not a great way to preface this–”_

_“But imagine if I did fall?” The man tilted his head upwards at the moving clouds above them. “All those feelings, rushing through you one by one as gravity pulls you down, down, down…”_

_Logan, for a moment, let himself stare at the stranger as he talked. After all, he didn’t have the words to respond to his ramble, so he decided to listen._

Roman must have decided to move on from their seemingly sentimental conversation because he spontaneously launched into a subject Logan knew nothing about. Still, Logan did his best to listen. 

Roman’s eyes seem to light up like lightning   
_without the thunder that kept the storm alive._

He waved his hands so animatedly, which Logan never understood; no human had to express themselves with _that_ much physicality,  
 _yet when he was still, he didn’t seem to be human at all._

And he was beautiful, Logan couldn’t help but think.

_Why didn’t he see that?_

“Hey!” Logan jumped as Roman snapped his fingers in front of his face. “You okay?”

_“You’ve been quiet for a while,” the man said, snapping Logan out of his trance. “Did I go too far?”_

_“No, no you didn’t.” Logan shakily pushed up his glasses. “It’s just…”_

_He sighed._

_“The way you talk alone is something worth staying alive for.” Logan took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to meet him. “I know this isn’t the happiest story but… but you need to tell everyone your stories, no matter what kind. Everyone needs to hear you, at least once.”_

“I’m okay,” Logan said, pushing up his glasses and straightening up. “Sorry, I was just...thinking.”

“Thinking?”   
  
“About–

_the way this stranger smiled_

–that night.”

Roman stiffened at the words, and Logan hastily went to pick them back up, adding, “Um, we do not need to talk about it anymore if you so desire–”

“Nah, it’s okay!” Roman, to his surprise, blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just don’t want your impression of me to forever be tainted by that night.”

Logan shook his head softly. “You are much more to me than a moment of sadness.”

_“It’s not all sad, though,” the man said through sniffles. “I mean...I just attended a really great party.”_

_“Even if the party was for a made up occasion?”_

_“All occasions are made up.”_

_“...touché.”_

_“Plus, I kinda made a friend.” His voice seemed much quieter than the louder, more thunderous one that painfully struck with every word it spoke. “And that makes me feel a lot better.”_

_“It does?” Logan frowned. “But I didn’t solve anything. I just...said things.”_

_“Yeah.” The lightning in his eye seemed to fade into a small twinkle. “Sometimes that’s all someone needs.” A pause. “Does...does that sound stupid? I probably sound stupid.”_

“Hey,” Roman suddenly said, “I know this is rather forward of me–”

“I feel as though nothing is quite too forward for you–”

“–but could I maybe grab some drinks with you sometime?” Roman blushed. “It can be coffee, heh. Don’t want to _always_ be drunk and stupid around you.”

_“You’re not stupid.”_

“That would perhaps be a wise choice,” Logan said with a small laugh. Roman grinned at the sound. 

“I just want to get to know you,” Roman said, leaning in closely; close enough that Logan was blinking so hard trying to focus on him properly. “And...and I want to have a better moment with you.”

Logan smiled. 

_“I’m glad I could be here for you…”_

_“Roman,” the man– Roman– said. “I’ll shake your hand when we’re down from up here and you can tell me yours, yeah?”_

“Yeah,” Logan finally said. “I’d like that.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/random letters/whatever are great! you can find me on my tumblr, @my-happy-little-bean :)


End file.
